Bull Helmet
The is a buyable Hat in . Technical * The Bull Helmet increases damage dealt to by 50%. * The Bull Helmet drains the wearer's health by 5 points per second. * The Bull Helmet reduces movement speed by 4%. * The Bull Helmet costs . Strategy Using * Use the Bull Helmet with the Katana for the best results, due to its long range and fast attack speed. ** The Bull Helmet will also let the Great Axe deal immense damage, being able to kill an enemy in two hits like the Katana. *** Works okay with the Polearm, assuming you are insta-killing, due to the Polearm being very slow at attacking. (Even if it does 79.65 damage, this will hardly matter.) * Try using Boost Pads to attack at blistering speed, but make sure there are no traps around you, or you can be trapped and killed easily. * You can use the Polearm with the Repeater Crossbow, Crossbow, or Musket for extra damage. * With the Bull Helmet, the Diamond Polearm will deal 79.65 damage. * Use Angel Wings with the Bull Helmet to decrease the speed of health drain. * When you are not engaged in melee combat, equip another hat, as the Bull Helmet will drain your health and deplete your Food. * When you wear the Bull Helmet, don't depend on your . The Bull Helmet will not affect the damage of ranged weapons, so maximize on the damage increase and use your main weapon (unless you have Stick, and in that case, Bull Helmet will not come in handy that much). * You can achieve an instakill by hitting once with Katana and Bull Helmet and placing a Spinning Spike down in rapid succession * Pair with Cheese to counter health drain. * Make sure you have enough or you own Blood Wings so you don't have to switch from that hat in combat. Against * Use Soldier Helmet or Wooden Shield to reduce the extra damage and to try to outlast your opponent. * Using a Ranged Weapon can be effective, as with the Bull Helmet, your opponent will not be able to boost their ranged weapon's damage, nor will they be able to attack you if you retreat slowly. * Being battered around at close range won't do. You'll have to repetitively heal, which leaves you open for your opponent to attack without stopping. Try placing a or a Pit Trap to deter them. * A good way to kill a Bull Helmet user is to trap them and then place spikes in a circle around them. * You can also instakill them using Polearm and Musket, as that normally gives you more range than them. Trivia * Tool Hammer will do 38 damage when worn with Bull Helmet (25 damage without) * Hand Axe will do 45 damage when worn with Bull Helmet (30 damage without) * Great Axe will do 53 damage when worn with Bull Helmet (35 damage without) * Short Sword will do 53 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (35 damage without) * Katana will do 60 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (40 damage without) * Great Hammer will do 15 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (10 damage without) ** Great Hammer will do 75 damage to structures when worn with the Bull Helmet (75 damage without) * Polearm will do 68 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (45 damage without) * Bat will do 30 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (20 damage without) * Daggers will do 30 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (20 damage without) * Stick will do 2 damage when worn with the Bull Helmet (1 damage without) * Structural damage with Bull Helmet stays the same. History * 0.895 - Health drain increased and movement speed decrease added. * 0.89 - A glitch, where Bull Helmet did more damage, was fixed. * 0.76 - Sprite changed. * 0.65 - Health drain increased. * 0.64 - Damage and health drain increased. * 0.62 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_7.png